The Line of One-Shots
by Outlaw Team
Summary: Just what the title says. RWBY one-shots that I write when I am hitting writer's block. Read the information at the start of each one-shot because it will be important. I will leave information at the start of each story to mention stuff like what specific AUs are being used for the story or to give major OC warnings if needed. If there is no specific info, AU is not important.
1. Poker Night Version 1

**So yeah, I was bored, and I wanted to share my boredom. People like it when I write on a sugar-high, so I wrote this. I actually have two turnouts for this, so I will post the second one when I feel like it. (Since the second one is lemon version!) Here you go, sickos.**

* * *

Ever have a time when you run out of things to do, and you just stare blankly at your computer screen?

Well, that was tonight.

Ruby was on her top bunk searching fanfiction on her scroll. "I'm booooorrrrrrreeeeeed."

Weiss looked up from cleaning Myrtenaster. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes."

"And the extra credit assignments?" Weiss added.

"Yes, Weiss."

"What about the extra-extra credit assignments?"

"Weiss! When I say I am done, I am done! My speed isn't just for running!" Ruby answered with a chuckle.

Yang crossed her arms. "All our assignments were easy this week, and it is Friday night. I agree with Ruby. There is nothing to do here except read fanfiction. Only idiots spend their weekend reading fanfiction." (Hear that, Ray? HA!)

Blake looked up from her scroll and cleared her throat. "Y-yeah. I agree. Only idiots…"

They all stared blankly at Blake.

"That was your plan wasn't it?" Yang asked.

"…maybe…"

"Ok, it's decided! I will find us something to do!" Yang walked to the door and threw it open.

The janitor was just outside the door. He handed over a stack of cards. "Take this and don't tell anyone! I am NOT returning to the scene!" He quickly ran down the hallway.

"Oooookaaaaay. We were just given something to do." Yang closed the door and returned with the cards.

Ruby saw the cards and hopped down from her bed. "What are we going to play?"

Weiss sighed. "You have fun. I only know how to play one card game."

"And what game is that, princess?" Yang asked.

"Poker, and you don't have any amount of currency or plastic poker chips to work with now do we?" Weiss answered.

Ruby was sitting on the floor and was shuffling the cards like an expert. "You didn't just say that… Crud."

Yang smirked and yanked Weiss off the bed. "Get next to Ruby. We're playing poker."

Blake simply got off her bed and joined them. She obviously lacked any say in the matter.

Yang took the cards from Ruby. "We're playing strip poker."

Weiss's eyes widened when the words hit her ears.

Ruby shook her head. _"Not even surprised at this point."_

Weiss immediately started to get up.

"Sit down, princess, or I will post the pictures of you and Ruby's makeout sessions for the last three weeks ." Yang threatened.

Weiss and Ruby blushed.

"You wouldn't," Weiss growled.

"All over the internet," Yang added as she pulled out her scroll.

"Fine!" Weiss gave in.

"Plus, Ruby hasn't gotten to fully see her princess, or the princess see her knight in shining armor…"

"Shut up, Yang!" Ruby snapped.

"And how will you two get saucy if you don't see each other?" Yang added.

Ruby and Weiss returned to blushing and overall silence.

"And what is keeping me here?" Blake asked.

Yang pulled out a laser pointer. "Funny to see the kitty play around in class isn't it, Blakey?"

Blake's face drained of color. "F-fine."

Yang tossed out the cards. "Let's make this easier on all of us and do two-hander."

"What the hell is two-hander?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed. "Yang's special rules. You get seven cards face down and can only pick up two. Besides that, it is normal poker rules… I think."

"You go first, princess!" Yang smirked. "First winner gets the others to lose their shoes."

Weiss glared at her.

"Don't worry! Turn order doesn't matter on this part!"

Weiss grumbled and flipped over her first card.

Two of hearts.

"Oh! Bad go!" Yang chuckled.

Weiss flipped over her second card and got the two of diamonds. _"I'm not beaten yet."_ Her blue eyes glared at Yang. "Your go."

Yang flipped her first card. "King of clubs! Booya!"

"Flip over your next card before you cheer."

Yang flipped over the next card. "Darn. Three of diamonds."

Blake sighed. _"Better than the laser pointer."_ She flipped over her first card.

Queen of diamonds.

She cringed when her second card wasn't so lucky.

Five of spades.

Ruby flipped both of her cards over at the same time. "Weiss wins." She started unstrapping her boots.

"Now things get serious! Place your bets!" Yang laughed.

**One Hour Later… (Because I need to finish this and get to my homework dammit!)**

Blake currently had the lead, having only lost her bow since the first round.

Yang was in second having lost her jacket and her Ember Celica. (They decided weapons counted.)

Ruby was tied for third. She had lost most of her outfit and was currently in her crimson bra and panties. She sighed as she set the folded up Crescent Rose behind Weiss. "All good runs come to an end don't they?" She couldn't even look at Weiss at this point.

Weiss was completely red-faced as she placed aside Myrtenaster. "C-can we please quit now?" She was failing to cover her cyan undergarments, and she didn't want to have to hide what was under them anytime soon.

"Nuh uh! We go until someone loses!" Yang answered.

"I can't go another round!" Ruby claimed. _"And Weiss can't either. Both ways could end up badly for me…"_

Yang grinned. "Tell you what. Next round is sudden death and two-versus-two. Me and Blakey versus you two. If we lose, you two get off free, and we give up what we have. If we win, well, it's all in at this point. Deal?"

Weiss and Ruby turned to each other before quickly turning away. "Fine."

"Buuuuuuut, I am adding an extra rule," Yang continued.

"What is it?" Weiss groaned.

"We need to sit directly in front of our partners." Yang got up and sat in front of Blake.

"What!?" Weiss and Ruby shrieked at the same time.

"That's right! Get a nice look at each other!" Yang chuckled.

_"This seriously can't be happening."_ Weiss slid back until her rear was pressed against the recently set-aside Crescent Rose.

Ruby sat in front of her. "I-I hope we win this…"

Weiss nodded. She was too embarrassed to talk back.

Yang's scroll happened to beep.

"Excuse me, you three! I have to take this call!" Yang held the scroll to her ear instead of opening it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Weiss growled.

"The only thing being fucked is my sister, and it will be done by you!" Yang teased. Her eyes widened as her focus was moved back to her call. "No, Reagan, I wasn't talking to you. That would be **awkward**."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "As if the events currently transpiring are any less awkward."

Ruby decided to simply give Yang what she wanted. She leaned forward and kissed Weiss.

Weiss quickly broke away. "Ruby! Not while we are like this!"

"But Yang is forcing us anyway, and I want smoochies!" Ruby argued.

Yang was chuckling. "Ray! You should totally tell Ron about this! We're playing-"

"Shut it, Xiao Long!" Weiss was trying to keep Ruby off of her but to no avail.

"What? You need your cards back?... Maybe you can pick them up when you come over to clean our laundry tomorrow because things are going to get **really** saucy if you know what I mean!" Yang continued.

"No it won't!" Weiss groaned.

Ruby started kissing Weiss's neck, earning quite a few satisfying squeals.

"What?" Yang put her hand over the scroll and looked at how Ruby and Weiss were getting along. "…yeah. I think it **will** span more than one bunk." She stopped talking and listened. "You'll bring the hose tomorrow? Great!" She finally hung up. "Where were we?"

"H-help me…" Weiss moaned as she tried to resist Ruby, a battle she was losing.

Ruby stopped. "Back to the game?"

"Back to the game," Yang answered.

Weiss slapped Ruby. "Control yourself, dunce!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ruby apologized with a blush. She healed the wound with her aura.

"Ok, final deal!" Yang dealed out seven cards for each team.

Blake quickly flipped over two cards.

A pair of kings.

Weiss and Ruby's hearts sped up as they each reached out for a card.

Ruby flipped hers.

Ace of spades.

Yang's scroll rang again.

"Hold up, princess! I want to see the results!" Yang held the scroll to her ear again.

"Stop that!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby twitched as she tried to maintain a certain level of control.

Yang listened to her scroll in silence. "Wait what?" She looked up and Weiss and Ruby for a bit before focusing back on her call. "…bring the high-pressure hose. I don't think the garden hose will cut it."

A few more seconds of silence.

"No no! It isn't trouble at all! I know you are just trying to do your job… Yeah. No prob!" Yang finished the call before hanging up. "Sorry about that."

"Any **more** calls from the janitor you need to attend to?" Weiss asked angrily.

"No. I'm good."

Weiss flipped her card. _"No. No. NO!"_

Five of clubs.

Yang and Blake exchanged a high-five.

Ruby saw the final card with as much horror as Weiss. "Weiss… We lost…"

"I know quite well, you dunce!" Weiss groaned.

"Take'em off, ladies!" Yang teased.

"No!" Weiss got up quickly. "You can have your victory, but I am not losing any more of my pride!"

They all stared wide-eyed at Weiss.

"You just did…" Blake quickly got up and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Weiss looked down in horror. Her panties had gotten snagged on the mechanical parts of the Crescent Rose, and at how she was standing…

Ruby's face matched her set-aside cloak as she saw Weiss's pussy right in front of her face. "Agi ga puh!" She sputtered before passing out.

After that, it was a desperate struggle for a certain heiress to pull on her clothes to the sound of Yang's laughter.

To this day, no one knows what could have possibly made Yang laugh loud enough to be heard throughout Beacon except for team RWBY, but a surgery to remove a card deck from Yang's ass may have had something to do with it.

* * *

**And so it ends. You're welcome sickos. The next part is for the even more sick. By sick, I mean more sick-minded than me, and I am pretty sick-minded.**


	2. Poker Night Version 2

**Here is the alternate version of the previous one-shot. I hope you people are happy, because my editor beat the shit out of my face for having him read this.**

* * *

Ever have a time when you run out of things to do, and you just stare blankly at your computer screen?

Well, that was tonight.

Ruby was on her top bunk searching fanfiction on her scroll. "I'm booooorrrrrrreeeeeed."

Weiss looked up from cleaning Myrtenaster. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes."

"And the extra credit assignments?" Weiss added.

"Yes, Weiss."

"What about the extra-extra credit assignments?"

"Weiss! When I say I am done, I am done! My speed isn't just for running!" Ruby answered with a chuckle.

Yang crossed her arms. "All our assignments were easy this week, and it is Friday night. I agree with Ruby. There is nothing to do here except read fanfiction. Only idiots spend their weekend reading fanfiction." (Hear that, Ray? HA!)

Blake looked up from her scroll and cleared her throat. "Y-yeah. I agree. Only idiots…"

They all stared blankly at Blake.

"That was your plan wasn't it?" Yang asked.

"…maybe…"

"Ok, it's decided! I will find us something to do!" Yang walked to the door and threw it open.

The janitor was just outside the door. He handed over a stack of cards. "Take this and don't tell anyone! I am NOT returning to the scene!" He quickly ran down the hallway.

"Oooookaaaaay. We were just given something to do." Yang closed the door and returned with the cards.

Ruby saw the cards and hopped down from her bed. "What are we going to play?"

Weiss sighed. "You have fun. I only know how to play one card game."

"And what game is that, princess?" Yang asked.

"Poker, and you don't have any amount of currency or plastic poker chips to work with now do we?" Weiss answered.

Ruby was sitting on the floor and was shuffling the cards like an expert. "You didn't just say that… Crud."

Yang smirked and yanked Weiss off the bed. "Get next to Ruby. We're playing poker."

Blake simply got off her bed and joined them. She obviously lacked any say in the matter.

Yang took the cards from Ruby. "We're playing strip poker."

Weiss's eyes widened when the words hit her ears.

Ruby shook her head. _"Not even surprised at this point."_

Weiss immediately started to get up.

"Sit down, princess, or I will post the pictures of you and Ruby's makeout sessions for the last three weeks ." Yang threatened.

Weiss and Ruby blushed.

"You wouldn't," Weiss growled.

"All over the internet," Yang added as she pulled out her scroll.

"Fine!" Weiss gave in.

"Plus, Ruby hasn't gotten to fully see her princess, or the princess see her knight in shining armor…"

"Shut up, Yang!" Ruby snapped.

"And how will you two get saucy if you don't see each other?" Yang added.

Ruby and Weiss returned to blushing and overall silence.

"And what is keeping me here?" Blake asked.

Yang pulled out a laser pointer. "Funny to see the kitty play around in class isn't it, Blakey?"

Blake's face drained of color. "F-fine."

Yang tossed out the cards. "Let's make this easier on all of us and do two-hander."

"What the hell is two-hander?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed. "Yang's special rules. You get seven cards face down and can only pick up two. Besides that, it is normal poker rules… I think."

"You go first, princess!" Yang smirked. "First winner gets the others to lose their shoes."

Weiss glared at her.

"Don't worry! Turn order doesn't matter on this part!"

Weiss grumbled and flipped over her first card.

Two of hearts.

"Oh! Bad go!" Yang chuckled.

Weiss flipped over her second card and got the two of diamonds. _"I'm not beaten yet."_ Her blue eyes glared at Yang. "Your go."

Yang flipped her first card. "King of clubs! Booya!"

"Flip over your next card before you cheer."

Yang flipped over the next card. "Darn. Three of diamonds."

Blake sighed. _"Better than the laser pointer."_ She flipped over her first card.

Queen of diamonds.

She cringed when her second card wasn't so lucky.

Five of spades.

Ruby flipped both of her cards over at the same time. "Weiss wins." She started unstrapping her boots.

"Now things get serious! Place your bets!" Yang laughed.

**One Hour Later… (Because I need to finish this and go wrestle Sasquatch!)**

Blake currently had the lead, having only lost her bow since the first round.

Yang was in second having lost her jacket and her Ember Celica. (They decided weapons counted.)

Ruby was tied for third. She had lost most of her outfit and was currently in her crimson bra and panties. She sighed as she set the folded up Crescent Rose behind Weiss. "All good runs come to an end don't they?" She couldn't even look at Weiss at this point.

Weiss was completely red-faced as she placed aside Myrtenaster. "C-can we please quit now?" She was failing to cover her cyan undergarments, and she didn't want to have to hide what was under them anytime soon.

"Nuh uh! We go until someone loses!" Yang answered.

"I can't go another round!" Ruby claimed. _"And Weiss can't either. Both ways could end up badly for me…"_

Yang grinned. "Tell you what. Next round is sudden death and two-versus-two. Me and Blakey versus you two. If we lose, you two get off free, and we give up what we have. If we win, well, it's all in at this point. Deal?"

Weiss and Ruby turned to each other before quickly turning away. "Fine."

"Buuuuuuut, I am adding an extra rule," Yang continued.

"What is it?" Weiss groaned.

"We need to sit directly in front of our partners." Yang got up and sat in front of Blake.

"What!?" Weiss and Ruby shrieked at the same time.

"That's right! Get a nice look at each other!" Yang chuckled.

_"This seriously can't be happening."_ Weiss slid back until her rear was pressed against the recently set-aside Crescent Rose.

Ruby sat in front of her. "I-I hope we win this…"

Weiss nodded. She was too embarrassed to talk back.

Yang's scroll happened to beep.

"Excuse me, you three! I have to take this call!" Yang held the scroll to her ear instead of opening it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Weiss growled.

"The only thing being fucked is my sister, and it will be done by you!" Yang teased. Her eyes widened as her focus was moved back to her call. "No, Reagan, I wasn't talking to you. That would be **awkward**."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "As if the events currently transpiring are any less awkward."

Ruby decided to simply give Yang what she wanted. She leaned forward and kissed Weiss.

Weiss quickly broke away. "Ruby! Not while we are like this!"

"But Yang is forcing us anyway, and I want smoochies!" Ruby argued.

Yang was chuckling. "Ray! You should totally tell Ron about this! We're playing-"

"Shut it, Xiao Long!" Weiss was trying to keep Ruby off of her but to no avail.

"What? You need your cards back?... Maybe you can pick them up when you come over to clean our laundry tomorrow because things are going to get **really** saucy if you know what I mean!" Yang continued.

"No it won't!" Weiss groaned.

Ruby started kissing Weiss's neck, earning quite a few satisfying squeals.

"What?" Yang put her hand over the scroll and looked at how Ruby and Weiss were getting along. "…yeah. I think it **will** span more than one bunk." She stopped talking and listened. "You'll bring the hose tomorrow? Great!" She finally hung up. "Where were we?"

"H-help me…" Weiss moaned as she tried to resist Ruby, a battle she was losing.

Ruby stopped. "Back to the game?"

"Back to the game," Yang answered.

Weiss slapped Ruby. "Control yourself, dunce!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ruby apologized with a blush. She healed the wound with her aura.

"Ok, final deal!" Yang dealed out seven cards for each team.

Blake quickly flipped over two cards.

A pair of kings.

Weiss and Ruby's hearts sped up as they each reached out for a card.

Ruby flipped hers.

Ace of spades.

Yang's scroll rang again.

"Hold up, princess! I want to see the results!" Yang held the scroll to her ear again.

"Stop that!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby twitched as she tried to maintain a certain level of control.

Yang listened to her scroll in silence. "Wait what?" She looked up and Weiss and Ruby for a bit before focusing back on her call. "…bring the high-pressure hose. I don't think the garden hose will cut it."

A few more seconds of silence.

"No no! It isn't trouble at all! I know you are just trying to do your job… Yeah. No prob!" Yang finished the call before hanging up. "Sorry about that."

"Any **more** calls from the janitor you need to attend to?" Weiss asked angrily.

"No. I'm good."

Weiss flipped her card. _"No. No. NO!"_

Five of clubs.

Yang and Blake exchanged a high-five.

Ruby saw the final card with as much horror as Weiss. "Weiss… We lost…"

"I know quite well, you dunce!" Weiss groaned.

"Take'em off, ladies!" Yang teased.

"No!" Weiss got up quickly. "You can have your victory, but I am not losing any more of my pride!"

They all stared wide-eyed at Weiss.

"You just did…" Blake quickly got up and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Weiss looked down in horror. Her panties had gotten snagged on the mechanical parts of the Crescent Rose, and at how she was standing…

Ruby's face matched her set-aside cloak as she saw Weiss's pussy right in front of her face.

Yang broke out laughing. "Like the view, sis?"

Ruby decided to answer with a simple gesture. She stuck her tongue into Weiss.

"Ruby!" Weiss squealed.

"Whoa! Not what I wanted to see!" Yang ran after Blake, making sure the door was as secure as could be.

"R-Ruby… Stop…" Weiss moaned as she tried to push Ruby away.

Ruby pulled away. "Sorry, Weiss." She stood up and lifted Weiss over her shoulder. "But I need this." She dropped Weiss onto her lower bunk and climbed on top of her.

"What happened to your normal innocence?" Weiss asked.

"The internet is what happened." Ruby grabbed Weiss's small breasts and began to get a feel for them through her bra.

Weiss closed her eyes. _"Fine. Two can play at this game."_ She pulled down Ruby's panties and began stroking her clit.

Ruby gasped in delight and began tightening her hold on Weiss's breasts.

"Just take it off already."

Ruby grinned and asked, "What happened to your normal innocence, Weiss?" She listened to Weiss and reached under her, taking off her bra.

"You happened, dunce." Weiss stopped stroking and put a finger into Ruby's pussy.

Ruby moaned. Her pleasure was building up with every move Weiss's finger made inside of her.

Weiss felt the wetness build up and added another finger.

Ruby could barely control herself. She couldn't hold herself anymore. She orgasmed onto Weiss's fingers.

Weiss pulled back. "Are we done here?"

"No." Ruby took off her bra and repositioned herself.

"What are you doing now?"

Ruby grinned. "Just a repeat of earlier." She put her tongue back into Weiss's womanhood, earning quite a few sounds from the heiress.

Weiss didn't quite remember what happened after that. She passed out either to sheer pleasure or from how tired the whole ordeal made her.

* * *

After waking up from a peaceful night's rest, the two got out of bed and prepared for their day. They headed for the door as soon as they were clean and clothed, but they had no idea of what waited for them.

Ruby opened the door, as she got to it first.

The janitor was on the other side of the door. He quickly sprayed the two girls with a high-pressure hose.

"What the fuck, Ray!" Weiss growled as she wiped water from her eyes.

"I am cleaning up the contamination site!" The janitor ran past the two and began spraying the beds.

Weiss saw Yang and Blake also standing outside the door. "I suppose one of you two caused this, and knowing the queen of antics, this is all Yang's fault."

"Yup! Totally my fault!" Yang conceded.

"Yaaaaaannnnng! High-pressure water hurts!" Ruby complained.

Another janitor walked up to the room and looked inside. "Seriously, Ray? Only you could mess up a perfectly good lemon!" He walked away and left his coworker to his business.

"Well Weiss, looks like Ruby is wet for you!" Yang teased.

Weiss sighed. "I hate you. I hate you all."

* * *

**There. That was a thing. Not only did a write a lemon, but I proved that my editor, Ray, can ruin any lemon. I am pure evilness!**


End file.
